La Concubina
by Fire and Solasium
Summary: Un mundo diferente, lleno de criaturas míticas y dioses paganos.gobernados por vampiros,Los Cullen –la familia real vampiro– Esta es la historia de una simple, inocente e insignificante doncella humana que se enamoró del príncipe heredero.
1. Intro

_Este fic es Dedicado en su totalidad a mi Beta Jo, Gracias nena Por estar siempre allí y ser muy especial. Este fic y el premio son tuyos. Es mi regalo._

_Gracias a Daniela por permitirme dártelo sin su colaboración esto no sería posible_

_A todas las que votaron por la Concubina en el Lemon-Sutra Mil gracias._

_Y las chicas del staff de Ffda_

_Jocelynne, Cariño Feliz cumpleaños…! _

**Las Sorpresas no terminan Jo aquí tienes otro regalito watch?v=9V-17geGKWQ&feature= **

**Capitulo Beteado por Eve Runner**

**La Concubina.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo que verán aquí narrado es invención personal de fans.**

**Advertencia: No apto para menores de 18 o personas sensibles, Lemmon fuerte y explícito. Conoceremos a un Edward vampiro y dominante posesivo y totalmente oscuro y a una Bella tan perversa como él.**

**Pareja: Edward & Bella.**

**Número de palabras: 9518(según Word)**

**Canciones Recomendadas: **

**Sweet Dreams – Marilyn Manson**

**Cold Static – X **

**Concubine – Transylvania Rasputina**

**Epica – illusive consensus**

**Mon Essentiel – Emmanuel Moire**

**Conociendo**

En un mundo diferente, lleno de criaturas míticas y dioses paganos, donde los humanos comunes son un poco más que alimento o diversión, mejor conocidos como el último eslabón en la cadena. Un mundo donde somos gobernados por vampiros, seres especiales creados por los dioses para proteger, perpetuar la belleza y agilidades, escogidos sobre las demás criaturas por ser poseedores de la vida eterna y uno que otro don especial. Rápidos, agiles, inteligentes, fuertes, hermosos y especialmente lujuriosos, son estos algunos de sus rasgos.

El sexo es más necesario que la sangre, puedan beber de cualquier criatura humanos, nomos, hadas, depende del gusto del vampiro.

Los Cullen –la familia real vampiro– gobiernan desde el principio de los tiempos. Cuenta la leyenda que son descendientes de los mismos dioses. Carlisle y Esme Cullen son los reyes y además son padres de 3 hermosos vampiros; hombres fuertes altos y muy candentes. Ellos son su mayor orgullo y felicidad, son la perfección hecha carne, una perfección desgarradora que asombra como pocas cosas lo hacen.

El menor, Emmet Cullen, es poseedor de una increíble fuerza y una bondad muy rara para ser vampiro. Es noble y un soñador empedernido, enamorado de su esposa una semidiosa, conocida como Rosalie, hija de Afrodita, quien es muy parecida a su madre en belleza y en excentricidad. La vanidad, los caprichos y el orgullo son parte del sello que la distingue. Nadie sabe o comprende como el noble príncipe pudo enamorarse de semejante mujer y lo más curioso… ella lo ama con igual intensidad, con una locura desmedida y libre de todo aquello que la conforma.

Jasper el segundo hijo ha sido siempre mediador y conciliador. Es alguien un tanto especial, un estratega, con sus sabios consejos ha llevado al reino a la edad de oro. Casado con la Princesa de las hadas una pequeña chica picara y lujuriosa que según las propias palabras del vampiro ha venido a darle color a su vida y enseñarle no solo los placeres de la carne sino el verdadero significado de un alma gemela, aunque su nombre férrico es Sweet Fairy, se le conoce como Alice .

Nos resta solo un heredero, quien es nada más que Edward Cullen, príncipe vampiro y futuro rey, amo de la oscuridad. Hermoso y enigmático conocido por sus destrezas en el campo de batalla y en la cama. Un digno representante de su especie, enigmático, oscuro y muy sexy; ama a las mujeres de todas las especies y no tiene que hacer mayor esfuerzo pues caen rendidas ante su encanto peculiar. Le gustan las artes prohibidas, las excentricidades. Las grandes orgías son su carta de presentación pero nos estamos adelantando, esta no es su historia… Esa quizás la conoceremos en otra ocasión. Esta es la historia de una simple, inocente e insignificante doncella humana que se enamoró del príncipe heredero.

Sentada en el trono de su amado Isabella contempla a sus súbditos dar los últimos toques a la mayor celebración nunca antes vista, ella misma se ha encargado de que todo esté como le gusta a su príncipe. Inolvidable… ¡sí! No habría forma de no recordarlo.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace un año atrás que ahora estaría haciendo esto se moriría de risa. Hace un año estaba ella exactamente en uno de los cuartos de esa misma torre, muerta de miedo e incertidumbre, hace un año que lo conoció y que la tentó por primera vez, que descubrió su verdadero yo. Esa anécdota ha de esperar. Ahora solo sabremos cómo es una verdadera fiesta pagana, una bacanal digna del mismo Dionisio

Odaliscas de oriente practicaban ya sus danzas con serpientes enrolladas en sus cuerpos, otras con espadas y velos ¡Oh si!… Malabaristas guindando del techo en trozos de seda blanco en lo más alto de la sala junto a los candelabros de antorchas, magos y hechiceras haciendo pociones y trucos, gitanas prediciendo suertes y destinos, arlequines y sanqueros, y por supuesto… cantantes de ópera y un grupo de música completa.

¡Ya puede imaginar la cara de su amor!

Toda la familia vestirá togas blancas con hilos de oro y plata, cada uno llevará su tirso–báculo coronado de hojas de parra o hiedra y su tea encendida. Los demás bacantes usaran pequeños trozos de piel de tigre o de pantera ceñidos a sus cinturas con sarmientos verdes. Antorchas y candelabros adornados por doquier con velas negras que serán las indicadas para proporcionar luz, cojines y sofás de seda blanca ubicados estratégicamente darán el toque especial y personal, las amplias paredes de piedra caliza pulida brillaran por el efecto de luz producido por las velas. Toda la decoración… blanca excepto las velas negras y los miles de pétalos de rosas rojas dispersos daría la ilusión de estar en el propio Olimpo.

Aunque lo que es realmente relevante no es la decoración, ni tampoco los trajes, lo que le importa es sorprenderle y darle el mejor obsequio, algo que le haga recordarla siempre.

Ella personalmente ha mandado traer siete vírgenes de distintas especies dispuestas a entregarse a él cómo ofrenda, todas escogidas por ella y revisadas minuciosamente de forma tal que no tuviesen ninguna imperfección física, todas eran rubias de diferentes tonalidades, con ojos claros. Ella tardó algún tiempo en hallarlas pero cuando lo hizo supo que serían perfectas para que él las iniciara en los placeres de la carne. Y aún su regalo no acaba allí, también ha escogido siete cortesanas, las más experimentadas y pervertidas, de cabelleras rojas, negras y rubias pero ninguna castaña, eso era primordial.

Solo de pensar en el sabor que tendrá su falo con catorce diferentes jugos mezclados hace que se lama los labios y quiera probarlo, la idea de la esencia de esas doncellas mezclados con la propia de su marido es putamente retorcida, perversa, sádica y ardiente pero atrayente como él mismo, su príncipe su amo y señor pero sobre todo el amor de su existencia.

Los sirvientes ayudaban enérgicamente haciendo todos los arreglos necesarios para que la sala del trono parezca el templo del placer. ¡Sí! Es la idea más genial que pudo tener su picara cuñada.

Su vida antes de conocerlo no tenía sentido, cuando llegó a él supo lo que realmente era vivir, disfrutar, anhelar y transformar las situaciones en el mínimo instante, fue nada antes de él. Hoy era un complemento que al unirlo con su sexy príncipe formaban un todo, por eso quería que aquello saliera perfecto, era una manera de agradecimiento, de pago, de mostrarle lo mucho que le amaba y de lo que por él estaba dispuesta a hacer y todo lo que podía soportar.

Ella se ha adaptado de forma casi perfecta al mundo oscuro de su amado, conoce a la perfección quien es él, sabe que ama y que odia. Ese tal vez sea el primer pero mayor problema en aquella extraña relación, el saber, pues conocía todo tan perfectamente que en el fondo aunque lo ocultara de él sabía que terminaría rota en miles de pedazos. Había una verdad de ese mundo que dolía más que todo y que en su inconsciente se repetía constantemente…Un macho vampiro tiene permitido más de tres concubinas, pero solo puede poseer una esposa… su esposa. Como dolería el día que él decidiera tomar una.

Isabella jugaba de forma inconsciente con el collar que tenía en su cuello, su blasón Cullen la identificaba como propiedad suya, él se lo puso al siguiente día de yacer juntos por primera vez, le había dicho que jamás se lo quitara y que no saliera nunca de la habitación sin él. Recordó la forma apasionada con que la tomó esa noche, como hundió por primera vez sus colmillos en ella. Siente una tensión en su bajo vientre, se estremece y remueve inconscientemente tratando de calmarse, en esos instantes su cuerpo clama por algo que no puede tener así que opta por un largo baño de relajación, quería remojarse y estar un buen rato allí, sentir como las gotas de agua rozaban su piel y hacían que esa característica esencial a fresas rondara por él aire, su mente se pone en rojo, se excita a sí misma con su propio olor, sabía que su esencia había cambiado desde que Edward la tomó aquella primera vez. Los recuerdos azotan su mente con una velocidad fiera e incontrolable, Edward tras de ella, él besándola, él tocándola, él hundiendo sus dedos en ella y masajeando su botón de placer, él hablándole sucio, él, solo él, su grande y duro falo abriéndose paso entre su carne mientras se amamanta de sus grandes pechos a la vez que aprieta sus glúteos, a su trasero firme y mucho más voluptuoso que la mayoría. Sabía que su culo lo enloquecía y eso la llevaba al borde, solía decirle que le encantaban las curvas que ella poseía, según el mismo lo enloquecieron apenas la vio desnuda, el recuerdo la hizo humedecerse aun más como si eso fuese posible. Si seguía así estaría goteando en unos cuantos segundos y aquello no era tan buena idea contando el sitio donde se encontraba. Las imágenes siguieron apareciendo en su mente pero esta vez sumándole un componente adicional, él amaba que ella viese mientras parejas fornicaban, la llevaba a una habitación especial sin que nadie pudiese verlos, allí la incitaba a espiar mientras él le susurraba palabras lascivas y sucias al oído. Al tiempo que su legua recorría su cuello o rosaba su sexo. Brutal y perverso ¡Oh si! Su vampiro es depravado y se encargó personalmente de entrenarla haciendo una buena copia suya.

Sin embargo una copia jamás es idéntica del original y si bien él era libre de tener sexo con otras mujeres ella no gozaba esos mismos privilegios, tampoco es que quisiera disfrutarlos, lo quería solo a él, era el único que añoraba para suplir ese demonio interior. Jamás se había atrevido a preguntar si había tomado a otra, sabía que siendo ella solo una humana lo más seguro es que él necesitara a otras para su satisfacción total, ese único pensamiento hizo que el nudo en su estómago volviese y que la anterior imagen erótica causada por él y las demás chicas se evaporara siendo reemplazada por el miedo intenso e irracional.

No tenía idea como haría para verlo desvirgar a otra, cabía una gran posibilidad que tomara a una de esas doncellas como concubina, eran las vírgenes las que obtenían ese nombre… "concubina". Su amado príncipe podía poseer a tres concubinas, tres mujeres para beber y engendrar hijos… la posibilidad de ser reemplazada por otras la hacía querer degollar a alguien, un pensamiento muy vampírico y violento para una humana pero propio de Isabella desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

Tanta rabia causaron sus propios pensamientos que se propuso no ser cambiada, ella no sería devuelta a su aldea para tener que casarse con un herrero o conformarse con ser la cortesana de algún vampiro enfermo y asqueroso o simplemente una más del montón de alguna otra criatura que quisiera sus favores, con suerte le podrían arreglar un matrimonio con alguna criatura inferior. ¡No! ¡Jamás lo resistiría! No podría soportar separarse de Edward, la muerte sería el único destino que podría soportar sin él, su vida volvería a la mierda si aquello ocurría, ni siquiera existía la posibilidad de alguien más, ella no concebía pensar en querer a otro macho, no solo porque Edward primero la mataría si no porque jamás podría tomar a alguien más, odiaba la idea de que otro poseyera su cuerpo, aquel era el templo de su amado, su lugar sagrado.

Entonces recordó que si algo tenía los vampiros era que no compartían a sus concubinas con las que dormían. Podían compartir presas o cortesana pero jamás usaban a una mujer para ambas cosas, no bebían y la hacían suya… Pero existía un tipo de mujer para ambas cosas "Las destinadas" solo con ellas hacían ambas, bebían mientras le hacían el amor, parecerá extraño pero es cierto, porque los vampiros eran bastante conservadores y tradicionalistas. Cuando encontraban a su destino bebían y les hacían el amor para unir con sangre un trato perpetuo e inmortal.

Su ceño se frunce, no solo por cómo han evolucionado sus pensamientos sino porque le empiezan a mostrar cosas que antes había ignorado.

— ¡Oh! ¡Demonios! Esa primera vez que me hizo suya también fue la primera que bebió de mi —susurró en forma de jadeo, calentándose nuevamente.

Tal parecía que aquel sería el día de los recuerdos y las señales ignoradas, pues, su mente se nubla viajando a un pasado donde él se enterraba en ella con fervor y justo al momento de traspasar su barrera entierra sus colmillos en su carne. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo cuando las imágenes siguen llenando su mente sin tregua. Un estremecimiento transita cada terminación nerviosa y en un intento desesperado junta de nuevo las piernas tratando de calmar a su centro que se siente como lava ardiendo, aunque era un esfuerzo inútil estaba empapada y chorreando a pesar de que los celos aún la dominaban profundamente se calentaba de manera sobrenatural solo con recordarlo.

Su mente era un caos: celos, enojo, calor, anhelo y necesidad.

No soporta más, corre a su habitación y pide a las asistentes de cámara que preparen su baño. Las imágenes siguen ocupando su mente y ella como una serpiente se retuerce en sus largas ropas, y mueve sus piernas para dar fricción. Las chicas salen y ella pide que la desvistan, son jóvenes y hermosas de unos escasos 18 años. Ella está deseosa y hambrienta de placer, su demonio privado hace aparición magistral y toma mando absoluto de ella y de su voluntad. Los dedos de las jovencitas empiezan a acariciar su piel sensible, quitando sus ropas, ella imagina que son los mágicos dedos de Edward, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por las sensaciones que la dominan en ese momento, su expresión es de gata en celo, gime despacio y bajo, su voz alerta a las chicas que sin poder evitarlo sienten un retorcijón de placer en sus vientres bajos. Una deslumbrante y gloriosa Isabella desnuda empieza a caminar rumbo al baño, las chicas parecen hipnotizadas con su peculiar andar y la siguen, ella sabe que la siguen, sabe que en esos instantes la desean, siempre ha sido deseada, muerde su labio de manera violenta y gira para encararlas con una mueca lujuriosa, les indica que se acerquen y ellas aunque no saben que pasa o qué demonio las domina acuden sin poder evitarlo. Está tan caliente que hala a la primera y pareciera por un instante que va a tomar sus labios con violencia pero en cambio solo se acerca lo suficiente para que ella pueda respirar su aliento al tiempo que siente el calor de su cuerpo, sin que siquiera sea tocada la chica se retuerce y jadea.

— ¡Oh amor! Deja de jugar con la pobre chica y dale un poco de ti —puede escuchar a su amado hablarle en su mente. Una sonrisa malvada y sádica adorna su rostro, si bien no imagina a otro hombre entre sus piernas si ha gozado muchas veces de los labios femeninos, según Edward era solo parte del juego y calentamiento, jamás la había dejado llegar al final, solo se limitaban a simples juegos expectantes

La hala y toma sus labios con violencia. Su boca nunca ha sido gentil, Edward le enseñó a ser apasionada y violenta. Ella toma la nuca de la chica con una mano y la pega más a si, se nota por el movimiento de la boca de la jovencita que es nula su experiencia pero ella ama dominar la situación y cuando su lengua quiere abrirse paso la chica parece entender. Isabella toma las manos de la chica y le indica que la acaricie, las manos inexpertas empiezan a tocarla primero con miedo y luego con avaricia, ella gime aun más fuerte y retrocede para mirar a ambas chicas impresionadas pero igual de hambrientas que ella.

—Isabella, amor… ¿Por qué me haces esto justo cuando estoy en reunión de estado con mi padre y el consejo en una sala llena de vampiros que pueden oler tu excitación y la mía? ¡Oh cariño! Eres malvada y cruel pero no tanto como yo... —su voz se escucha suplicante y eso hace que Isabella se excite. Las chicas la tocan, lo hacen bien pero lo que la enciende es Edward, él y solo él tiene ese poder, él lo sabe y lo disfruta.

— ¡Oh si! Amor pórtate mal, cuando llegue pagarás tu osadía…

—Uhhh —gime más alto ella y traga saliva.

Trata de ordenar su mente solo para responderle, sin embargo su esfuerzo parece inútil.

—Recuerda que hoy es tu cumpleaños y tu asenso amor. Hoy serás coronado rey… mi rey —le dice con voz ronca y sexy en su mente, a sabiendas de que eso aumenta su lujuria.

—Justo ahora el único lugar donde quiero estar es dentro de ti… enterrándome en ti, montándote duro y fuerte como te gusta princesa mía.

¡Oh si! Puto vampiro malditamente pecaminoso, la tentación con pantalones.

—Amo cuando me dices así, lo sabes, juegas sucio amo… me gusta que me montes duro y fuerte… —gime y él se remueve en su silla mientras un grupo de vampiros lo ven con gesto divertido.

—Amo ¡Oh amor! Si soy tu amo, tu príncipe o tu jodido rey no me interesa, solo quiero que me digas Edward y lo sabes, solo Edward, amor.

Él ama saber lo traviesa que es su mujer. Podía compararla con una niña dentro de una dulcería tierna y hasta inocente pero peligrosa si no tiene control y supervisión, como si él tuviese alguno, su vida, su rutina, cambió desde hacía ya un año cuando conoció a esa ninfa de los bosques encantados, esa preciosa humana que no tenía conocimiento alguno de lo especial que era.. Una semidiosa, hija del mismo Hades y Perséfone, dejada en tierra como castigo a Hades por parte de Deméter por haber él raptado a su hija y convertirla en la reina del Inframundo. Lo castigó haciendo que él perdiera la suya, un poco cruel quizás pero quien contradice a la diosa de las estaciones, la única que podía convertir a toda la tierra en un puñado de arena inerte o en un tempano de hielo gigante.

—Amor, estoy húmeda y deseosa, necesito que te entierres en mí, que calmes esta agonía que siento. Me duele el fuego que crece más y más en mi interior, solo tú puedes calmarlo amo… —su voz esta ronca como si no pudiese hablar. Sabe que está torturándolo pero ama hacerlo, el castigo que él le dará será una muy gratificante recompensa.

—Te voy a castigar. ¡Oh si! Lo haré cruelmente cuando te tenga al fin frente a mí. Me pondré de rodillas mi princesa y beberé de ti, de la fuente de tu néctar, haré que te retuerzas y no paraé hasta saciar la sed que acabas de provocar en mi. Llorarás y gritarás, te haré enloquecer de pasion y tu garganta arderá en llamas de tanto aullar, gemir y gritar que pare.

¡Oh su dulce Bella! ¡Cómo ha disfrutado de su cuerpo voluptuoso! Eso si era una hembra de verdad, con la carne justa en los lugares adecuados que hacían que los huesos no sonaran ni molestaran a la hora de enterrarse en ella. Se veía sana, rozagante, hermosa, tentadora. Su figura de reloj de arena era su perdición y hacía que quiera perderse en ella. ¡Su traviesa esposa! ¡Oh! ¡Su esposa! Suya… solo suya.

—Mmm… ¿Eso es promesa o amenaza? —Isabella gime de forma enloquecedora.

—Tómalo como quieras princesa pero desearás no haberme provocado nunca.

— ¡Desnúdense! —ordena.

— ¡Oh si! ¡Así princesa! Demuéstrales quien manda amor… ¡Anda hazlo —su voz suena más orden que a un pedido y ella se siente humedecer aun más.

Las doncellas empiezan a quitar sus ropas con vergüenza, nunca nadie las ha visto desnudas.

— ¡Entre ustedes! —una sonrisa sexy adorna su boca. Ella se mete en la bañera y se retuerce de placer al contacto del agua con su muy sensible piel.

— ¿Las ves cariño? Puedes verlas a través de mi —susurra mientras sus manos recorren su cuerpo debajo del agua.

— ¡Oh amor! Y te veo a ti a través de ellas. Puedo sentirte mojada y lista, te huelo, hasta aquí llega tu olor a sexo, a hembra en celo, cariño. Ahora puedo apostar que tienes a todo el palacio apunto de querer correrse por ti amor… mi princesa —su voz suena aun más necesitada e Isabella no aguanta las ganas.

— ¡Oh Edward! —no puede evitarlo, Isabella gime en voz alta.

— ¡Eso cariño! ¡Dilo más alto! Que todo el mundo sepa que aunque no estoy allí contigo es mi nombre el que gimes —le dice en forma demandante.

— ¡Vamos acaríciense! ¡Bésense! —la voz de Isabella suena dura y a la vez caliente.

Ellas se miran confusas entre sí pero lo hacen. Ambas son inexpertas pero qué sexy se ve aquello. Las ropas vuelan y cuando ambas están desnudas la temperatura del baño parece imposible de subir aun más.

Isabella las mira besándose con delicadeza y acariciándose sutilmente sin saber muy bien qué hacer, son tan inocentes y tiernas que enloquece, empieza a tocar su cuerpo sumergido por completo y a gemir, sus ojos están ahora cerrados pero puede escuchar y sentir, sus dedos tocan sus pezones, pellizcándose con demencia, imaginando que son las chicas, visualizando en su mente lo que aún hace. Con dificultad abre los ojos y se sorprende, una de ellas está descendiendo con besos y llega al centro de la otra. ¡Oh mierda! ¡No pueden! ¡No aún!

— ¡Al sofá! —Grita—. ¡Ahora!

Se separan bruscamente, mirándola con los ojos como plato, no pueden creer que les ha robado el placer.

Se ubican ambas en el sofá, frente a la tina, lo más cerca posible, lo hacen dudosas.

—Ahora cierren los ojos y por favor no los abran —su voz es oscura y demandante.

Las mira de lejos y se complace con lo que ve, aún no están por completo desarrolladas pero tienen cuerpos lindos y proporcionales. Hambrienta como está inclina su cabeza al cuerpo de una de las chicas y empieza a olfatearla, su respiración roza la piel de la chica como si de una caricia se tratara, ella empieza a retorcerse bajo Isabella, ella sonríe, no quiere privar de placer a la otra, así que con una mano empieza caricias sutiles. Roza los pezones de ambas uno con su boca y otro con la mano, abre sus piernas y se sienta en medio de ambas con su coño abierto en medio, el olor embriaga, las dos doncellas piensan en lo mismo, llevan sus manos al centro de la chica y una acaricia su botón especial y otra maravillada descubre la entrada a su centro de placer.

Ella no lo sabe pero su amado Edward las observa maravillado desde la puerta de la habitación. El olor del sexo de su amada mezclado con los olores de las sirvientas es embriagador y enloquecedor. Entra por completo a la habitación, con un sonido sutil desabrocha sus pantalones y toma su miembro viril, duro y excitado, y empieza a acariciarlo imaginándose en la fiesta en medio de las piernas de su mujer. Los gemidos roncos de Edward se mezclan con los de las chicas y es imposible para ella distinguirlos.

Isabella imagina como ha de estar Edward enloquecido mientras habla asuntos aburridos de estado con el consejo… y sonríe mientras deja que las chicas la toquen su mente deja ver todo a Edward. Cuando están a punto de acabar Edward toma a una sorprendida Isabella de la cintura y con voz dura, y fuerte dice:

— ¡Fuera! ¡Ahora! —las chicas huyen desnudas, cerrando la puerta corren despavoridas al escuchar el tono ronco de Edward, creen que es por ira y no por lujuria, ni siquiera se fijan que él está desnudo y duro como una lanza punzante.

—Tú acabas conmigo, mi dulce perra, siempre conmigo. Solo yo puedo ver tu rostro al correrte, solo yo puedo beber de ti. Tus jugos y tu sangre me pertenecen, toda tú… eres mía Isabella, asi como lo es tu alma lo eres tú y tu existencia, no lo olvides.

—Jamás lo haría, tú eres mi dueño, mi amado, mi amo, mi rey… tú eres mi vida entera Edward —él siente la verdad en sus palabras y puede verla en sus ojos. Si algo tiene su princesa es que ama con el corazón y con el alma y afortunadamente él era el elegido. Un sentimiento de triunfo lo embarga, amar y saberse amado es el sentimiento perfecto que cualquier criatura pudiera experimentar. Sabía que su amor era un regalo de los dioses y lo pensaba atesorar por toda la eternidad.

Le muestra imágenes en su mente de ella jadeando, ella con los ojos cerrados, ella moviéndose sobre su falo como una total demente, ella siendo suya, entregando su cuerpo, su carne y su sangre. También lo ve a él con sus ojos inyectados de pasión y lujuria, tomándola con locura y llevándola a las nubes, sus colmillos perforando su carne y extrayendo su vida la hace jadear, ella ama cuando la muerde y bebe de ella, es algo que los une y que le demuestra a ambos que se pertenecen.

Edward aún con las manos en la cintura de la chica presiona fuerte, mostrando los efectos de su pequeño juego. Lo siente duro como roca en su espalda, cierra los ojos, deja que las sensaciones de su cuerpo los invadan a ambos por completo. Las manos del vampiro no pueden quedarse ya quietas, empiezan a moverse con lentitud hacia arriba como una tortura lenta, haciendo que ella enloquezca más. Cuando sus manos por fin toman los pezones de la hermosa Isabella, grita, su piel está caliente y sensible, hasta el mínimo soplo la haría correrse.

—Aguanta mi dulce Bella, aún no —su voz es demandante y ronca.

Ella trata de concentrarse pero es tan difícil con él acariciando sus senos. Él siempre le proporciona el mayor placer sobre todo cuando inclina su cabeza y empieza a lamer su cuello, preparándolo para ser perforado. Los dientes penetran la carne, mientras las caricias en un pezón continúan y su mano desciende para encontrar su sexo húmedo y necesitado, encuentra el botón y ella sabe que explotará. Él la lleva a su cama a velocidad vampírica y la arroja allí con fuerza. No está sorprendida está deseosa y sensible, se retuerce pues su cuerpo está ansioso y listo. De su cuello chorrea sangre caliente que hace un oscuro camino de descenso que va desde su cuello, pasando por sus senos hasta la parte baja de su vientre.

Sus ojos se vuelven rojos de hambre de ella, quiere devorarla por completo. Camina despacio mirando con deleite cada parte, cada curva y cada forma de su mujer. Ella es blanca como él, tiene cabello caoba y largo en risos, sus ojos son brillantes, tienen un color único, chocolate. Por eso la deseó desde un inicio, por su combinación, por su cuerpo por sus labios, por ese deseo de pecar que despertaba. La deseo y amo por ser diferente a las otras, por tener ese espíritu de diosa y a la vez de sumisa.

—Ven a mi amor mío, quiero sentirte, que me entierres tu falo hasta que olvide respirar… hasta que olvide mi propio nombre.

Gruñe como un animal y ahora no se mueve lento, llega a su lado en cuestión de segundos y busca la boca de ella para iniciar una danza violenta y brutal. Sus bocas se mueven con rapidez pero siendo siempre sincronizadas. Él muerde sus labios y empieza a chupar de la pequeña herida que sangra, la hermosa muchacha sonríe en su boca y lleva una mano a su cabello para acercarlo más y otra a su duro miembro que está listo y necesitado. Él se siente enloquecer cuando la mano de ella se mueve por su longitud con fuerza, marcando un ritmo lento y torturante. Esas manos deben tener algo, pues, siempre que lo toca se siente más cerca del cielo o del infierno, cual sea el caso.

— ¡Demonios! —gruñe—. Sabes cómo amo que me toques.

Ella lo mira picara y responde.

—Sabes cómo amo comértelo y tragar hasta la última gota de tu esencia.

La mirada del vampiro se convierte en la de alguien que ha perdido por completo el sentido, la gira, para que quede sobre él.

—Si tanto amas hacerlo… ¡Hazlo! —ella no espera más, empieza a besar primero sus labios y luego desciende despacio, acariciando a el vampiro con su boca, enviándole calor y corrientazos eléctricos en cada roce, mientras su manos empiezan a perderse en su pecho. La boca avariciosa de ella baja unas veces lenta y otras rápida hasta que finalmente empieza a encontrar su destino, se topa con la perfecta "V" marcando el inicio del camino a su enorme falo palpitante. Su boca se hace agua imaginando con anticipación el sabor, su lengua sale y humedece sus labios, desciende un poco más y empieza a repartir besos húmedos en esa zona, sacando la lengua y moviéndola en círculos enloqueciéndolo aun más. Ella no es que desee alargar eso más por lo que rindiéndose a sus propios deseos baja por completo y arrodillada le da una larga lamida al necesitado miembro gruñendo al igual que su amado.

— ¡Joder! —dice él—. Basta de juegos —ella lo mira desde abajo y le sonríe coqueta, para luego mirar con hambre su enorme miembro viril y tomarlo con una mano guiándola despacio a su boca. A milímetros de engullirla sopla suavemente, él se estremece y en ese instante ella besa su punta, pasando la lengua repetidas veces y empezando a acariciar y oprimir con su mano.

— ¡Puta mierda! —grita él tomándola del cabello e intentando guiarla.

—Yo mando —dice ella con voz firme. Empieza a mover con fiereza su boca, engullendo su falo hasta que este toca su garganta. Lo saca y lo mete con igual rapidez, pasando su lengua y sus dientes con suavidad, poniendo la presión justa para hacerlo perder la razón. Su centro está tan jodidamente necesitado que baja su mano libre y empieza a acariciarse a sí misma mientras sigue engullendo, chupando y mordiendo el falo de su amado.

Los jugos empiezan a chorrear y él con su muy desarrollado olfato los huele, decide que es hora de enterrarse en su jugoso centro. Se imagina lo resbaloso y caliente que estará, como lo sentirá cuando se apriete fuerte a su alrededor. Gruñe en un gesto primitivo y hasta animal, la levanta de forma rápida a velocidad vampírica, posicionándola sobre él, ubicándose en su entrada.

—Rózame —suplica.

Él inicia la tortura de ambos moviendo su miembro de arriba abajo por todo su sexo, acariciándolo incitándolo, mientras ve como se le deforma la cara a su princesa por el deseo. Sonríe se siente satisfecho y su ego se hincha, su corazón reboza de gozo, nunca en toda su puta vida había experimentado algo tan poderoso y era exactamente así como lo hace sentir… poderoso, indestructible. Tocando con la punta de su miembro su botón de placer, suavemente con movimientos circulares esparce sus jugos y los frota, haciendo que Isabella gima alto y se muerda el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, volviendo hasta su entrada una y otra vez.

Las aletas de su nariz se alteran cuando huele su sangre, ambos gimen. El olor a sexo y sangre son su aroma favorito pero no cualquier sangre, la de ella y solo el sexo chorreante de su mujer tiene ese efecto en él, hace que su corazón bombee rápido como nunca antes. Ambos saben que no soportaran mucho, ambos desean unirse, gritar, gruñir, embestir y ser embestida, y tomada.

—Querías jugar con fuego princesa, no puedes hacerlo sin quemarte… —susurra con voz sádica y lujuriosa al tiempo que pone su miembro viril en la entrada de su hendidura sin llegar a penetrarla.

—Amo el fuego, amo quemarme —susurra jadeante—. Así que... quémame. Hoy quiero arder contigo en el infierno ¿Sabes por qué mi príncipe? Te lo diré —su voz sale como un gemido largo—. ¡Porque solo tu gélido cuerpo sabe calmar mi fuego!

—Prepárate princesa porque vas a bailar en el infierno… —entra en ella de una estocada limpia, certera. De su pecho brota un gruñido animal—. Mía —ruge con fervor—. Mía —repite una y otra vez mientras entra y sale a una velocidad imposible para un humano.

Ella siente como todo él la llena y la completa, está enterrado hasta el fondo y no ama nada más que sentirlo así, es suyo, le pertenece. Empieza a cerrar y abrir sus paredes, justo como hace algún tiempo aprendió. Él enloquece y empieza a empujar, y a salir con violencia demencial. Por más que otras lo intenten es suyo porque ella así lo ha decidido, ninguna lo tendrá, así tenga que hacer cualquier locura y soportar los mayores horrores, él vale cualquier sacrificio, así entierre mil veces los pedazos de sus corazón no lo dejará y será para él todo lo que él necesite.

—Mmm… me enloqueces, haces que pierda la razón. No puedo y no quiero a otra que no seas tú, amor. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo? —susurra en su mente. Sus labios están ocupados en los de ella, en una lucha por el poder.

Su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, no planeó pensar, no deseaba que lo supiera, la haría verse débil pero ahora con las palabras de su amado sentía su cuerpo más vivo y deseado que nunca. Necesitaba demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y necesitaba, y su amor merecía aquello.

— ¿Qué es todo esto que tanto piensas princesa? ¿Por qué no había visto este dolor que veo ahora en tu corazón? —susurra al tiempo que sale de su cuerpo para verla a los ojos. Su mirada era de total confusión, no entendía qué pasaba ¿Por qué su dulce princesa pensaba que él tenía a otras mujeres? ¿Cómo era eso que tenía que hacerlo todo por complacerlo?

—No... No pasa nada Edward —murmura a duras penas con la voz quebrada, tratando de ocultar todo en su mente—. Solo hazme tuya…

Edward se aparta de ella, se aleja como si su toque le quemara, le da la espalada tratando de hilar frases coherentemente, no quiere decirle nada que la lastime. Odia verla llorosa aunque esté de espalda él puede ver en su mente y lo que le muestra es enloquecedor ¿Cómo ha podido vivir un año de su vida juntos en una mentira? Se pasea desnudo, orgulloso, no se avergüenza por ello, al contrario se siente muy cómodo con su desnudez.

Isabella lo ve tan hermoso y perfecto más de 190 de músculos con un abdomen perfecto que podrías usar como lavadero, un cabello cobrizo desordenado, su espalda recta, sus nalgas perfectamente bien definidas y muy firmes, sin un gramo de grasa en todo su hermoso cuerpo, más hermoso que el mismo adonis y más varonil que Hermes o que Hércules. Su amado vampiro era digno de ser admirado y venerado como un dios, su lugar no era en la tierra, él tenía que estar en el Olimpo con los mismos dioses, con razón la misma Afrodita lo había iniciado en los placeres de la carne. El solo pensamiento de que otra mujer pudo tenerlo la hacía enloquecer.

—Mejor me voy —dice la chica—. Terminaré los preparativos —comenta casual, se levanta desnuda y empieza a buscar sus ropas esparcidas por la habitación.

— ¡Deja esa mierda! Sabes muy bien que no saldrás de esta habitación. Deja de repasar formas y cosas abstractas, créeme ya leí todo lo que quería saber, no lo hice antes porque te respeto mucho como para hacerlo. Ahora me lamento porque veo que he vivido en una mentira. Me engañaste como a un niño Isabella, me mentiste en mi cara mientras jurabas ¡Me mentiste! ¿Sabes cómo podré hacer para creer en ti de nuevo? ¡Ya no sé quién eres! ¡Cómo pude estar tan errado! ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál es la pena por mentirle a tu príncipe y futuro rey? ¿Sabes siquiera cómo se llama ese delito? ¿Acaso eres capaz de tener una ligera noción del tamaño de tu delito? Podría ser considerado traición.

— ¡Mierda! —grita ella—. No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme asi, ninguno. Te amo, sí, pero escúchame. Nunca, jamás me hables de ese modo —la ira surcaba sus ojos—. Además… soy humana, siento y pienso. Lamento desilusionarte pero hay cosas inevitables de sentir y pensar, si crees que eso es mentir entonces estás mal mi amado —furiosa como se encuentra, vuelve a buscar sus ropas y empieza a ponérselas. Está frustrada, no encontró su liberación y ahora él está enojado.

—La fiesta se cancela, no estoy de ánimos para festejos, así que deja las excusas, no saldrás hasta que hayamos zanjado este asunto ¿Te quedó claro Isabella?

—Si habrá fiesta —dice encarándolo furiosa—. Si no quieres tú, perfecto, entonces disfrutaré yo.

— ¡Ja! No me hagas reír querida ¿Acaso crees que alguien en este palacio se atreverá a desafiarme? Estás demente, tú lo haces todo el tiempo, es cierto, pero solo porque yo te lo permito, amo tu carácter, tu vena valquiria pero no te confundas, no me dejaré llevar por tus encantos, no, ahora… quiero la puta verdad.

—Los has dicho yo te desafío y si se cancela la fiesta buscaré diversión en otro lugar —se lame los labios insinuando el tipo de diversión.

—Por tu propio bien Isabella Marie deja de ser cínica, que de esto depende nuestro futuro juntos… si es que aún hay uno.

Ella seductora como siempre, empieza a pasearse cerca de él, invadiendo su espacio y enviando corrientosos a su cuerpo.

— ¿Y si no qué? —dice altanera—. ¿Me matarás? No le tengo miedo a morir Edward y lo sabes. ¡No tengo nada que perder!

— ¿Realmente piensas que yo podría matarte? —La decepción y dolor reemplaza a la indignación y la furia en los ojos del vampiro—. Que poco me conoces y que poco te conozco, hasta hace unos minutos yo habría jurado que mi vida contigo era perfecta y que te conocía tan bien como a la palma de mi mano, ahora ya no sé qué pensar.

—Piensa lo que se te dé la gana —dice furiosa, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Ni siquiera yo misma me conozco por completo. Soy humana y cambio constantemente. Mi mente vuela, crea ideas, cambio de parecer con sucesos pequeños, aún sueño y aunque parezca una perra demente y sádica tampoco lo soy del todo. Sin embargo hay algo cierto… soy y existo por ti.

—Si sales por esa puerta será mejor que te olvides de mí porque jamás te reconoceré de nuevo como mía, dejarás de estar bajo mi protección. Como príncipe debo cumplir mi palabra sin importar mis sentimientos, lo sabes bien, no habrá marcha atrás.

Ella siente como su corazón se fragmenta, la primera y única discusión que tienen y él está dispuesto a olvidarse de ella. Se arma de valor y empieza a abrir la puerta despacio.

—No importa si no tengo tu protección, si me olvidas poco importa si vivo o muero.

—No me desafíes. Juré sobre el anillo de mi padre cumplir siempre mi palabra, no puedo quitarlo o negarlo, retractarme no es opción, siempre tengo que vivir con las consecuencias de mis palabras Isabella.

Ella se gira hacia él, con su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Su expresión carece de vida.

—No se preocupe por mí, mi príncipe, pronto me olvidará —toma ese valor que le brinda su espíritu rebelde y empieza a abandonar la habitación despacio.

Antes que de un paso fuera de la habitación es alejada de la puerta a velocidad vampírica, dejándola sentada sobre el sofá junto al lecho.

— ¡Mujer terca! ¡Cómo diablos pretendes irte sin explicarme nada! ¡Qué diablos te crees! Eres mi princesa, esta noche serás coronada conmigo como reina ¿Qué más quieres de mi? ¿Acaso no te he demostrado lo mucho que te amo? También quieres que falte a mi honor, retractándome de mis decisiones, cuando sabes que mi palabra tiene que ser ley.

Ella jadea, nunca le había dicho aquello, nunca, ni siquiera en los momentos más íntimos. Se levanta plantándose frente a él.

No quiere escucharlo hablar, se siente idiota por dejar que la disputa llegara tan lejos. Se lanza a él como leona y empieza a devorar su boca, él en un principio no responde, pero es ella y él jamás puede negarse a ella. Sus bocas danzan furiosas y hambrientas en una lucha sin cuartel por el dominio, por el control ¡Oh si! Por controlar. Sus labios se mueven en el perfecto compas, abrazándose y a la vez peleándose por saber quién es el más fuerte.

Lo muerde y lo empuja, enreda sus manos en sus hebras cobrizas, halandolas y palpándolas, mientras sus labios deseosos de más empiezan a descender por la mandíbula y después por el cuello del vampiro, allí se queda un momento, imaginándose a ella misma por un ínfimo instante con colmillos, enterrándolos en su carne… marcándolo como suyo.

—Uhg —gime el vampiro—. ¡Mierda princesa! Eso es lo que más deseo, quiero que entierres tus colmillos en mi carne, quiero alimentarte… estar dentro de ti —su voz es ronca y distorsionada por el deseo.

Ella lo hace aunque sabe que no lo herirá. Entierra sus dientes en su carne como acto simbólico y empieza a tocar su cuerpo, moviendo sus manos con pericia y maestría, tocando los puntos claves, pasando por sus pechos y haciendo que estos se erecten. Desea probarlos justo como él hace con los suyos.

— ¡Oh amor! ¿Aún dudas que eres única para mí? ¿Acaso crees que otra mujer pude causar este efecto en mi? Nadie en mis 1000 años ha podido verme así, necesitado y deseoso. Soy tuyo amor, asi como tú eres mía. Tómame princesa, toma todo de mí.

Ella siente su corazón latir de prisa, nunca le habló así, nunca estuvieron tan conectados y tan conscientes de la verdad de sus sentimientos.

—Ahora no dudo mi príncipe de la oscuridad —susurra jadeante—. Te amo.

—Mi princesa… hoy serás mi reina. Todo el mundo lo sabe, al parecer la única sin enterarse eres tú. Este collar lo representa —le susurra entre besos mientras recorre el contorno del blasón Cullen con sus dedos—. ¿Recuerdas cuándo lo puse en tu cuello? Fue la primera noche que estuve en ti, solo bastó con mirarte y para saber que serías mi única esposa, cariño, eso eres ¿O es qué alguien se ha atrevido a poner entredicho tu posición en el palacio? ¿Dime no acatan tus ordenes? ¿O no te reverencian incluso los vampiros más antiguos? ¿Acaso no todos te llaman princesa?

— ¿Tu esposa? —pregunta emocionada—. Sus labios buscan su pecho y empieza a pasar su lengua y dientes intercaladamente, haciéndolo enloquecer mientras a tientas camina con ella cargada, envolviéndolo con sus piernas alrededor.

— ¡Oh claro! ¿Acaso no sabías que solo me basta con reclamarte como mía para que lo fueras? ¿Mordiéndote y bebiendo de ti al tiempo que te poseía mientras me enterraba en ti amor? Eso hice la primera vez que te entregaste a mí, justo cuando traspasé tu barrera, no solo tomé tu virtud, también te marqué como mía bebiendo de ti, en un acto de entrega y compromiso, cariño.

Ella no dice nada, solo sigue con los besos y las caricias, sintiendo como él los guía a la cama. Ella quiere probar sus pezones erectos pero él se lo impide.

—Responde Isabella ¿No sabías que eres mi esposa? —sus ojos brillan con fuego perceptible—. ¿Acaso crees que fui tan ruin como para hacerte mi amante? ¿Acaso no abandonaron el palacio las vampiras con las que solía compartir lecho? Hermosa humana, ese mismo día que te tomé fue el día que se marcharon.

Ella no quiera hablar, solo quiere sentirlo y amarlo, ansía con demencia ser tomada por él.

—No lo sabía —responde agitada—. Ahora lo sé y soy la mujer más feliz del universo. Amor… después me regañas y me castigas, ahora solo ámame por favor. Ámame esposo mío.

Él gruñe ante su suplica y entierra sus colmillos en su pecho. Salvaje, violento, lujurioso, ansioso. En aquel acto solo quiere confirmarle lo que ambos saben, que ella es suya, con una pequeña diferencia, esta vez ella entiende que al beber su sangre están unidos, que él es tan de ella como ella suya…

No bebe solo deja que algo de su sangre fluya, solo unas cuantas gotas para sentirse conectado con ella.

Ya acostada en la cama, desnuda, agradece a la velocidad vampírica que el cuerpo de su amado esposo esté en total contacto con el suyo.

¡Oh si! Su esposo… que bien suena.

—Hermosa esposa has sido una nena muy traviesa… —remarca la palabra esposa, sabe que ella anhela escucharlo llamarla así y él ama complacerla. Sus labios no abandonan su piel y ella lo escucha claramente en su mente.

—Te has portado mal aún no puedo creerlo, mi princesa, mi esposa… —sus colmillos rasgan de manera superficial su vena mientas él ya está posicionado en su centro a punto de entrar en ella.

—Debería castigarte —su falo juega en su abertura sin entrar. Una gota de sangre recorre su cuello y él la toma con su lengua al tiempo que intenta hundirse en ella, deja que la gota de sangre recorra lentamente su lengua mientras la penetra con una lentitud abrumadora, la besa y ella siente el oxido y la sal de la sangre, enloquece más de lo que ya estaba. Necesita más velocidad, más violencia más goce, ella no es una chica que esté acostumbrada a los ritmos lentos. La mira pícaro y sigue hundiéndose lento y tortuosamente hasta que sus carnes chocan, pues, es imposible ir más profundo.

—Hoy no te tomaré como el puto animal depredador que soy —dice seductoramente—. Hoy te castigaré lento, haciéndote sentir cada parte de mi piel… tan lento que te voy a enloquecer.

—Ya estoy demente por ti esposo, demente, más loca que una cabra… —gime arañándolo. Levanta sus caderas tratando de llevarlo más adentro, sube su pecho exponiéndolo como ofrenda. Las sensaciones son tan abrumadoras que no puede hilar una palabra completa, se limita a gemir.

El calor se apodera de su vientre mientras siente sus paredes cerrarse en cuanto él comienza a entrar, con solo sentirlo dentro el fuego la consume.

—Oh… Mi esposo… —es lo único que puede pensar por primera vez desde que lo ama. Se siente plena y completamente segura de de ser la única para él. Un estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo al sentir pequeños escalofríos que la hacen temblar, aullar de pasión y deseo—. Mío solo mío.

Envuelve sus manos en sus hebras cobrizas y lo hala a sí para estampar su boca de nuevo, aún sabe a sangre pero disfruta el manjar, limpiando con su lengua los residuos. Sus pechos se rozan y ella siente que va a estallar, es abrumador, es como si estuviese helada y a la vez en llamas… como si se estuviera consumiendo.

—Mmm… ¡Si esposa! Así te gusta. Eres mía Isabella… mía por la eternidad —sus estocadas son lentas y tortuosas, mientras lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

Isabella suspira y se aferra a él. Es el príncipe oscuro y no es de los que soporten mucho la lentitud pero debe admitir que esto le está gustando. Toma una pierna de la chica y la levanta solo un poco, ansioso de entrar más profundamente, esta vez sí embiste con rapidez y rudeza, la hace gritar y contraer sus paredes al mismo tiempo. Ella estira su cabeza y deja de besarlo, cierra los ojos y aquello es una invitación difícil de resistir.

— ¿Ansiosa cariño? Pues aún no te puedes correr hermosa esposa, aún no. Tu castigo no puede terminar aquí.

Sale de ella a una velocidad que no sería posible para un humano antes que ella pueda darse cuenta que pasa ya está acostada boca abajo, con un cojín debajo de sus caderas mientras en él entra en ella de una sola estocada.

Siente como su espalda se amolda a su pecho como si hubiese sido creada para encajar en el, deja besos furtivos en su cuello mientras lo lame al tiempo que la abraza con una mano tocando sus senos, trabajándolos a ambos.

—Dime… ¿Te gusta así? ¿Ves cómo has sido creada para estar así, debajo de mí? Te acoplas a mi cuerpo perfectamente… —su voz es ronca y necesitada. Ella mueve las caderas para encontrar las suyas, puede sentirlo llenándola, colmándola por completo.

—Antes de ti ninguna mujer había podido tomarme por completo —su aliento frío golpeando su oreja hace que las sensaciones sean aun más gratificantes. El sonido de sus caderas chocando inunda la habitación.

—Eres mío… solo mío… mi amado. Solo yo puedo acogerte así esposo, vamos… adentro completo… solo yo amor… solo yo… entra más en mi… ahggg.

Es enloquecedor no solo sentirlo sino saberlo suyo. Quiere más, mucho más, quiere no solo la unión física… quiere fundirse en él. Las embestidas son más violentas y atroces con el paso de los segundos, el vaivén marca un ritmo imposible para un ser humano pero él era un ser sobrenatural y la estaba llevando al abismo del placer. Toda ella estaba extasiada y lo sentía no solo en su centro que ansioso lo recibía con cada estocada, sino también en su cuerpo que empezaba a picar y a quemar, que se entumecía y la hacía entender que se perdía a sí misma en el mar de sensaciones.

—Te amo —beso—. Más —beso—. De —lamida—. Lo —beso—. Que —beso—. Puedas —gruñido—. Imaginar —clava los colmillos en su cuello y ella se queja pero lo expone aun más para que tome de ella. —Mía —ruge en su mente mientras bebe de ella—. Eres mía, mi esposa, mi amante, mi amor… —sus caderas mantienen el ritmo, ese mismo cruel y acompasado, rápido, limpio, certero.

—No voy a aguantar —gime mientras sus paredes se contraen como nunca antes.

Puede sentir como su sexo húmedo chorrea de manera enloquecedora y como los jugos resbalan por todo su falo –literalmente goteando–. Empieza a mover sus caderas igual de demente, aunque obviamente no tan rápido, mostrando en ese acto lo que provocaba en ella.

Cierra a voluntad sus paredes para hacerlo enloquecer y él empieza a moverse más a prisa, como si el mundo estuviese por acabar. Sus manos heladas toman posesión de sus senos y se sienten como el infierno, fuego y hielo acabándola por completo. Sus dedos hábiles pellizcan y mandan descargas eléctricas a cada conexión nerviosa de su cuerpo, preparándola para lo que viene.

Su sexo oprime su falo de manera asfixiante, tiene que separarse de su cuello cuando las sensaciones lo sobre pasan. Su estrecho, húmedo y perfecto templo de placer lo succiona, siente que lo absorbe al tiempo que lo oprime de forma inhumana.

—Mi hermosa… ¿Cómo puedes llegar a pensar que yo puedo estar así con otra? Isabella jamás he estado dentro de una mujer de ninguna espacie amor desde que te tomé por primera vez y nunca en toda mi vida inmortal estuve dentro de una sin usar una funda, no podía darme el lujo de derramar mi simiente en ningún otro vientre.

Isabella trata de hacer un recuento mental de todas las veces que han jugado con otras mujeres y si, él siempre la alienta a tocar y le muestra imágenes mentales pero jamás lo ha visto entrando en alguna de ellas, un jadeo de sorpresa sale de sus labios. Se siente sucia como nunca antes. Él no tocó nunca a nadie pero ella sí. Ella creyó que con ello estaría a su altura y sería digna de obtener al menos uno a parte de él, pero ahora era un caos todo.

Se gira, toma su rostro, lo besa con violencia y le implora con la mirada que la haga olvidar lo que es y lo poco que lo merece, que la lleve a la cumbre y le haga sentir que con cada estocada empieza a limpiarse.

La mira reprobatoriamente pero ella lo ignora y suelta un gritito, tira de él y lo lleva consigo. Empieza a acariciar todo su cuerpo a besarle y a sentirlo suyo, tal vez de esa forma se limpie lo impuro de su alma y sea digna de él.

Él la embiste con violencia, enojado por sus pensamientos.

— ¡Mierda! Dije aquello para que sepas lo que eres para mí, no para que pienses estas idioteces —le dice en su mente furioso.

—No he sido un santo Isabella. Yo no llegue puro a ti, tú si esposa, yo he sido el único que ha estado dentro de ti, el único que ha bebido tus jugos mientras llegas al éxtasis, el único que ha derramado su simiente en tu vientre. Eres mía, solo has sido mía, que juegues calentando a un par de doncellas tontas no quiere decir que estás sucia amor.

Ella lo ignora, no quiere pensar y se lo implora en sus pensamientos.

Él está hambriento de ella como nunca antes y viendo lo que ha causado en sus pechos entierra sus colmillos esta vez como un completo animal en uno de sus pezones y succiona solo la justa cantidad para hacerla creer que morirá. Cuando se retuerce desesperada y hambrienta por encontrar su liberación una de sus manos descienden a su botón y lo acaricia con tal maestría que este se erecta, empieza a embestir con tal fuerza que lo siente en todas partes como una flecha, justo como su falo, justo como sus pechos, sonríe por su logro y ahora con su mano perfumada con su olor toma la de ella y la envuelve fuertemente, levantándola sobre su cabeza y haciendo con este gesto que ella lo mire asombrada.

Sus ojos se conectan como en una especie de embrujo que dura poco, pues, el placer que los toma es mucho. Él empieza a moverse y siente el clítoris de ella rozarlo mientras se hunde, él siente la necesidad de cerrar los ojos pero no lo hace al contrario la mira a más profundidad y la embiste con más fuerza y fiereza.

Cierra con fuerza sus dientes conteniéndose y a la vez no, mostrándose frágil pero fuerte, diciéndole con ese acto –que por vez primera realiza– que la ama como a nada, que es suya y que nunca jamás lo puede volver a dudar.

Ella lo entiende justo en ese instante y siente que por fin está todo en orden, que puede entregarse al placer como nunca antes lo hizo.

En esa posición tan íntima y tan cómplice, él completamente entre sus piernas mientras entra y sale a la vez que su cuerpo está totalmente pegado al suyo en un simple misionero, si alguien le hubiese dicho antes a Edward cuando solo era un adolecente y estudiabas las artes amatorias del Kamasutra que con esa posición gozaría y se sentiría tan pleno se habría reído en su cara. La verdad es que jamás se ha sentido tan unido a ella, allí puede sentirla por completo, la puede oler y saborear, al tiempo que estudia cada gesto y cada suspiro. Suerte de ser vampiro así podría atesorar por siempre esos recuerdos.

Se mueve sobre ella con mucha más fuerza, están llegando al final, encontrando aquel orgasmo frustrado, los músculos de ambos se entumecen y las conocidas cosquillas empiezan a formarse. Ella siente que necesita más y él ese lo da, aumentando el ritmo y sellando con un beso un pacto silencioso de amor eterno.

Da una última estocada profunda y certera y se queda estático, allí, sintiendo como ella lo envuelve y como con su calor ya no está el frío característico de su especie. Como con su amor él ha cambiado un poco, la mira fijamente y se acerca con lentitud hasta juntar sus frentes.

—Te amo esposa… —murmura para luego cerrar sus ojos—. Déjalo ir…

Ella se deja ir… sus paredes se cierran en torno a él de manera incomparable, amarrándolo a si, sabiéndolo absoluta y completamente suyo como nunca, gritando su nombre hasta sentir como su garganta arde.

Él también se deja ir y la llena de su marca, vaciándose en ella. Su nombre sale de sus labios en un gruñido gutural, ensordecedor, al tiempo que su simiente recorre sus entrañas. Es increíble como ante ese simple hecho se siente completo pero esos son los misterios del amor, sobretodo de un amor obsesivo, posesivo y brutal. Un amor más intenso y más fuerte que ninguno, superando la razón y el entendimiento.

—Amor… aún hay que ir a la fiesta mi princesa, nos esperan nuestras coronas cariño y un montón de vejestorios vampiros dispuesto a besarnos el trasero si es necesario…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo que verán aquí narrado es invención personal de fans.**

**Advertencia: No apto para menores de 18 o personas sensibles, Lemmon fuerte y explícito. Conoceremos a un Edward vampiro y dominante posesivo y totalmente oscuro y a una Bella tan perversa como él.**

_Este fic es Dedicado en su totalidad a mi Beta Jo, Gracias nena Por estar siempre allí y ser muy especial. Este fic y el premio son tuyos. Es mi regalo._

_Gracias a Daniela por permitirme dártelo sin su colaboración esto no sería posible_

_A todas las que votaron por la Concubina en el Lemon-Sutra Mil gracias._

_Y las chicas del staff de Ffda_

_Jocelynne, Cariño Feliz cumpleaños…! _

**Las Sorpresas no terminan Jo aquí tienes otro regalito watch?v=9V-17geGKWQ&feature= **

**Capitulo Beteado por Eve Runner**

**La Concubina**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

Toda mi vida he pensado que estoy en el lugar equivocado, que no pertenezco aquí; ni los colores, ni lo sabores, ni el aire que aquí se respira me hace sentir bienvenida. Me siento atrapada, sin hallar forma alguna de escapar; desearía hacerlo, ser libre, encontrar ese lugar al que pueda llamar hogar. En ocasiones pienso que esta no es mi vida, que soy alguien más, una persona más que esta, pero en cambio me encuentro en esta taberna atendiendo mesas todo el día, aguantando las insinuaciones de viejos mal olientes y asquerosos.

Cuando murió mi pobre madre –la que me acobijó, no la biológica, de hecho no sé donde está o quién es– pensé que podría irme lejos e iniciar desde cero. ¿Pero a dónde huiría? Sin dinero y sin ningún modo de saber dónde está mi familia, sin ayuda de ningún tipo. Estaba perdida, no había remedio, no había esperanza de algo más, solo aguardar a que llegara el momento apropiado para hacerlo. Siempre pensaba que las cosas llegaban a tu vida en el lugar y en el momento indicado.

Mi vida continuó como usualmente: corriendo en la asquerosa taberna, viviendo la vida que odiaba, sintiendo que en cualquier momento no podría más y todo terminaría allí, pero no lo hizo y lo odié, y amé. Somos seres extraños pujando entre ese deseo latente de muerte y vida. Unas veces anhelando que llegue el fin para acabar con el dolor y otras necesitando con desesperación la vida.

En mi calendario se fijó una fecha.

Mañana en el equinoccio la tierra estará en su punto medio, es raro saber que solo dos veces al año la tierra tiene en todos los lugares la misma cantidad de horas de día que de noche. Parece curioso que me interese tanto esa fecha, pero me llama como si de una especie de imán se tratase; hay algo en ese día, un presentimiento que me aterra, y a la vez me deslumbra. Me siento plena pero a la vez incompleta, mi corazón se acelera al punto que la ansiedad carcome mi alma mortal, sé que algo me falta pero desde que tengo en mi cabeza el equinoccio siento que es mi llamado, que algo grande me espera y aunque me aterre, pues no es propio de mí tener la certeza que hay algo más allá, un lugar donde me llaman.

Mañana también es el sorteo, una fecha importante donde seleccionarán a una doncella virgen, ella tendrá el honor de ser una iniciada, su vida cambiará por completo; alguien que no seré yo por supuesto, ese privilegio de salir de aquí lo tendrá una con mejor suerte que la mía, alguien más hermosa, con un cuerpo más bonito, alguien perfecta y una familia, con un pasado.

Un hada del deseo y la lujuria hará la selección, y esa doncella podrá cambiar su vida.

Yo en cambio continuaré aquí, padeciendo este destino cruel, viviendo en esta ratonera, en este mugroso pueblo donde nunca pasa nada, donde ninguna criatura mágica vive, donde somos todos un poco más de ese desecho, solo escoria, solo perdición, un lugar donde no existe hogar, ni familia, donde ni siquiera el tener un nombre me da algo.

¿Quién querría vivir aquí? Yo daría mi alma por probar un poco de lo que hay fuera de esas murallas; sin familia o dinero solo terminaría siendo la amante de cualquier nomo o algún sátiro libidinoso. ¡Oh! Ni soñar con un vampiro o un sexy hombre lobo, esas especies solo se aparean con los más puros linajes, si tan solo supiera el mío… tendría esperanza.

Así no pasaría otro cumpleaños sola, aunque si me dejaron tiene que ser por algo, siempre he pensado que me querían y les dolió dejarme, de otra forma no justifico su abandono.

Hoy hace 20 años que me encontraron en la puerta de la taberna. Úrsula, la mujer que me crió, me contó que nunca se había visto una tormenta como aquella; parecía que el mismo Zeus estaba enojado por la cantidad de rayos y relámpagos que surcaban el cielo, era una noche negra sin luna; en una noche de tormenta el viento se escuchaba silbar pero ella decía que sonaba como si alguien aullara un gran dolor. Después de esa noche comenzó el otoño más frío que nunca se había sentido, el helado viento calaba hasta los huesos y por primera vez la primavera tardó en llegar; no florecieron los campos, la lluvia no permitió que sol saliera en todo su esplendor desde ese invierno este pueblo y en todo sus alrededores se convirtió en uno lluvioso, con un clima hostil, donde llueve la mayor parte del año y sus tierras a pesar de verse verdes no tienen flores, solo verde, tanto, que hace que la vista se canse, parecía como si _**Deméter**_ se olvidara de nosotros. Sin embargo, Úrsula, también decía que nunca sintió más cálida la taberna y jamás tuvo tantos clientes como desde que yo llegué a su vida. ¡Oh! Ella fue siempre tan buena, jamás me negó nada, nunca me maltrató y siempre me protegió de todo, a pesar de que solía meterme en líos por culpa de mi lengua afilada.

20 años ya, el tiempo se me acaba, pronto estaré seca por dentro y no podré tener hijos. ¡Qué suerte tan desgraciada la mía! A esta edad ya tendría que estar casada y con al menos un hijo y otro en camino, en cambio sigo soltera; gracias a los dioses, es por voluntad propia, no me han faltado ofertas: el herrero, el panadero, el carnicero y un leñador, ¿es que acaso es mucho pedir querer otro tipo de hombre para mí? ¿Uno bello? ¡Por los dioses! Si tan solo algún de esos brutos fuera hermoso o algo amable pero son una bola de mugrientos, que creen que con tomar un baño dos veces al año es suficiente, ¿qué futuro podrían ellos ofrecerme? ¿Una cabaña llena de hijos, un marido borracho y barrigón poco agraciado, como guinda que huele a estiércol de caballo? No, gracias, paso, prefiero quedarme solterona… y morir seca.

Ya dejando de divagar, no supe a qué horas mis ojos terminaron por cerrarse y pronto caí en la inconsciencia.

…

Las calles estaban completamente desoladas, todo el mundo estaba reunido esperando la selección.

Las mejores familias con hijas doncellas y otras que no se sentaron a esperar que escogieran a la elegida, jamás habían escogido nuestro pueblo para tal honor. Todas estaban ansiosas de que su nombre saliera para poder bañarse de gloria.

Sí, era bien conocida la belleza sobre natural del príncipe, tener el honor que él sea quien te desflore no es ningún juego, pero ser uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños es aún mejor, eso sin duda hace que subas en la escala evolutiva directo al primer eslabón de la cadena.

Allí podrías escoger un marido guapo, rico y poderoso, y no un simple humano.

Un vampiro sería el mejor premio gordo, guapo, inmortal e insaciablemente lujurioso, además como guinda, increíblemente ricos. El sueño de toda mujer y si te concede el don de la vida inmortal y la belleza eterna: la gloria.

Los minutos pasaron para mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en qué momento se estacionaron tres carruajes, dos negros alados por corceles negros también y en el medio un inmenso carruaje blanco con bordes de oro alado por seis hermosos unicornios; un suspiro involuntario salió de mis labios, el cochero era un hombre que solo lo cubría una hoja de parra, cuando se bajó y se giró a abrir la puerta pude ver el trasero descubierto. ¡Oh! Era un hombre hermoso, blanco como la nieve y el cabello de un extraño tono azulado con las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas; estaba claro, era un hada, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente tonificado, de espalda ancha y un abdomen que podrías usar para lavar en él. Al mismo tiempo de los otros carruajes se bajaron dos hombres de cada uno, vampiros, estaba claro por su belleza y la rapidez con la que se movieron y llegaron en un parpadeo justo en el instante en que la puerta se abría y una mano nívea se asomaba para que el chico del trasero al aire la tomara. De él descendió una hermosa hada con los rasgos más angelicales que mis ojos hallan contemplado, su cabello verde, al igual que su ropa, estaba cortado en puntas desiguales y peinado a los lados, le llegaba justo a la barbilla. Su cuerpo era menudo, pero extremadamente curvilíneo. ¡Por Afrodita! Esa mujer era más sexy que las mismísimas pinturas de la diosa del amor; una especie de falda de tul, de seda verde alrededor de sus caderas, dejaba su ombligo al descubierto, al igual que su pecho y su espalda, sus senos solo eran cubiertos por una especie de enredadera de flores de diferente colores y una especie de algún tipo de zapatillas de cristal extremadamente altas. Su rostro perfecto con labios rojos como fresas maduras y pestañas tupidas, y un par de ojos más verdes que par de esmeraldas. A medida que se movía hacia la improvisada tarima, hecha por el carpintero, pude darme cuenta que su cuerpo brillaba como millones de piedras preciosas diminutas, con sexualidad, sus caderas iban en un andar seductor pude ver la mandíbula de casi todos los hombres del pueblo desencajarse y regresar a su puesto por la mirada intimidante de los vampiros que la acompañaban, allí pude verlos bien, sí era cierto que se veían hermosos, también eran extremadamente peligrosos.

Se paró en medio de la tarima y allí llegó uno de los vampiros que no estaba antes, eso me dio escalofríos, se movió tan rápido que no fue perceptible, solo apareció de la nada sosteniendo un cofre de cristal.

—Buenos días tengan ustedes. Estamos aquí para leer el nombre de la afortunada doncella que tendrá el honor de ser parte de los regalos de cumpleaños de nuestro príncipe y futuro rey. —Su voz era melodiosa y parecían campanillas, la sonrisa adornaba su rostro y la emoción era palpable en sus palabras.

—Es un honor para mí venir aquí en este hermoso día que el sol decidió acompañarnos para seleccionar personalmente a la iniciada, este acontecimiento es muy importante para mí porque es parte de mis regalos para mi cuñado y futuro rey. Quiero que recuerden que solo los nombres de las doncellas vírgenes, completamente sin mácula, solo aquellas, las que no han sido tocadas por nadie y no han profanado su pureza desde antes de su concepción, aquellas que fueron concebidas en un acto de amor y no por ambición o solo lujuria; sus nombres fueron puestos en este cofre, sellado por los mismos oráculos del pasado, presente y futuro; solo ellos tres saben quiénes están aquí y obviamente quién será la elegida, así que sin más preámbulos, damas y caballeros…

Podía ver el terror escrito en la cara que las chicas, la esperanza en la de las madres de las mismas y el terror en tal y cual novio que no quería quedarse sin su futura.

Se movió con gracia e introdujo la mano de manera mágica en el cofre, agitando los nombres. Mientras sonreía tomó uno de los papeles de dentro y sacó la mano.

Un jadeo colectivo resonó en el ambiente.

—Permítanme recordarles que la ganadora se irá de forma inmediata, llevando consigo solo lo que tiene puesto, sin ataduras de ningún otro tipo o maletas de viaje, nada en absoluto, también puede negarse, si es su deseo pero claro quién renunciaría a tal honor. —Ella continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto sin siquiera abrir el papel. No pude evitar sonreír al ver la cara de zozobra de la gran mayoría de los presentes; pero claro, yo solo podía reírme, a mí no me importa quién sea la escogida, total, yo tengo que seguir aquí… jodida.

—La seleccionada para ser iniciada es… ¡Isabella Swan! Mejor conocida como la hija de la tabernera. —Mi mente era un caos, no podía creer que mi nombre saliera de sus labios. Cuando todo el mundo volteó a verme no supe más, mi corazón golpeaba como loco y mis oídos me zumbaban. De forma rápida un par de vampiros se pusieron cada uno a mis lados, llevándome prácticamente volando hasta la tarima, no sabía qué hacer o decir, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando.

— ¡Isabella, felicidades! ¿Qué se siente ser la escogida por los dioses para ser iniciada?

—Yo… —No supe qué decir, mi mente quedó en blanco y sentí como si el piso se moviera bajo mis pies…

…

_**1521 años antes… **_

_Perséfone vivía en un bosque lejano, en cuyos lindes se abría la espesura, rodeada de otras ninfas como ella, hijas de dioses o de dios y mortal. Con ellas jugaba y se crió, siempre bajo la vigilancia de su madre, que era toda ternura con su pequeña hija._

_Nuestra Perséfone creció feliz entre juegos, risas, cantos y bailes, pero no todo podía ser hermoso. ¿Qué historia no tiene mezcla de risas y lágrimas? _

_Un día se encontraba juntando flores en un prado, bajo un cielo primaveral en compañía de su madre –Deméter–, la diosa de la naturaleza. Ella solía hacerlo todas las tardes de otoño, paseaba tarareando y danzando al son de la flauta que se escuchaba a lo lejos del bosque encantado. Era hermosa, la ninfa más bella, la misma afrodita la envidiaba, porque ella atraía las miradas de todos los dioses y semidioses del Olimpo; Adonis estaba obsesionado con ella, Hermes también, todos querían cortejarla por su belleza, pero ella no hacía caso a ninguno, ella solo esperaba el momento que su madre la dejara sola para correr a la orilla del río a encontrarse con su amor… su amor prohibido. _

_Hades se acercó demasiado a esa espesura en la que acababa el bosque, hogar de Perséfone. La vio, teniendo todo lo que él no tenía, esa gracia, esa vitalidad… y se enamoró, insistiendo en casarse con ella. La vigiló con sigilo desde hacía un buen tiempo y de tanto observarla había encontrado en ella los atributos de mujer perfecta; por fin su helado corazón latía por una sola sonrisa de su amada. Pero no era un simple enamoramiento de su parte, él no quería mancillar su belleza, amaba la pureza de su alma y atesoró cada palabra en su corazón. Sabía que su hermana Deméter y su hermano Zeus jamás dejarían que desposara a su hija, antes preferían humillarla, a semejante criatura inocente, haciéndola otra más de las queridas de cualquier otro dios. _

_Él jamás la humillaría de esa forma, él solo la tomaría a ella, ya incluso no frecuentaba a ninguna demonio y había dejado de aparearse alguna fémina, diosa o de cualquier especie; llevaba una vida de celibato, desde que contempló a Perséfone por primera vez su mente solo era ocupada por ella, su vida giraba en torno a ella. Él estaba dispuesto a hacerla su esposa, su única compañera, su reina. _

_Así que ideó un plan, decidido a poseerla en cuerpo y alma, sin importarle que tuviese que raptarla._

_Una tarde mientras Perséfone y otras ninfas recogían flores Deméter se alejó su hija porque divisó un roble que necesitaba su ayuda. Mientras la joven Ninfa seguía recolectando sus flores y se acercaba al mar a recoger unas cáscaras, la tierra se abrió y por una grieta salió un fuego incandescente, mucho calor y un carro con cuatro caballos, escoltando a Hades, quien la tomó por sorpresa entre sus brazos, la subió al carruaje; las ninfas corrían a auxiliarla atacando a Hades con hiedras y enredaderas, él se enfureció y las convirtió en sirenas, y las envió al fondo del mar para que así no pudieran contarle a Deméter que se la llevaba al fondo del inframundo._

_Hades nunca había sido más feliz en toda su vida inmortal, ya había dispuesto todo para su matrimonio. Perséfone cuando vio el inframundo lloró a mares, pero eso no hizo desistir a Hades._

_Fueron días muy duros para Perséfone, que vio desaparecer todo aquello que amaba: las flores, el verdor del césped, las gotas de rocío con las que lavaba su cara al salir el sol… Al principio se mostró reticente, incluso a entablar conversación con Hades y se escondió en su mundo de recuerdos, pero según pasaban los días el enfado y la negación dieron paso a una resignación y al amor que sentía por él. Al tercer día el hambre y los tratos amables de Hades hicieron que ella aceptara su boda; si bien seguía molesta con él, era consciente que era la única manera de estar juntos, teniendo ya dispuesto todo para su boda y llegado el día, Perséfone, ya sin lágrimas por todo lo que había llorado, dio el "sí, quiero", a su raptor. Con un beso, su primer beso, selló su pacto. Tanta fue la pasión recién descubierta, que ella misma atacó los labios de Hades y se negaba soltarse del cuello de él, jamás la habían besado, de hecho, ella era completamente sin mácula. Esa misma noche Hades la hizo suya y ella sucumbió a los placeres carnales que él le ofreció, desde ese momento comió todos los manjares que él le presentaba y recorrió el cuerpo de su amado como una experta. Tal fue su pasión que no volvió a dormir, solo se aferraba a él y él le daba de la granada sagrada para que no necesitase descanso._

_Mientras tanto Deméter buscaba a su hija desesperadamente. Durante 9 días y 9 noches recorrió cada rincón de la tierra buscándola, hasta que el décimo día, Apolo, dios del Sol, que todo lo ve, decidió contarle lo que había visto, la joven recogiendo flores y la tierra engulléndola. Deméter enfureció y dejó la tierra, que sin su presencia se quedó estéril y vacía, nada crecía ya en ella; marchó a hablar con Zeus para que le exigiese a Hades que devolviera a su hija, pero cuando Zeus iba a tomar cartas en el asunto era demasiado tarde y ya Perséfone se había casado con Hades, llevaba 6 días comiendo perlas de granada desde el pequeño banquete que hubo tras la boda, sin saber que la granada es la fruta del inframundo, que la retendría allí para siempre._

_Pero todo esto no arredró a Deméter, que acabó bajando por su propio pie al mismo Infierno, tras cruzar la laguna Estigia y sin temer al perro Cancerbero, fiel seguidor de Hades y guardián de las puertas infernales. Y allí, frente a frente con Hades, repitió su intención de recuperar a su hija y de permanecer en el infierno hasta que ella regresara a la tierra con ella.  
_

_Viendo Zeus que la tierra agonizaba sin Deméter en ella, que las flores se negaban a crecer, los pastos amarilleaban y hasta los animales dejaban de tener crías, se puso esta vez de parte de Deméter y se dispuso a llevarse a Perséfone; pero no contaron con que ella amaba a Hades y al recién descubierto placer sexual que él le ofrecía, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo, alegando que era su esposa, dijo que no podía abandonarlo faltándole a sus votos matrimoniales. Zeus se dio cuenta enseguida que su hija había sucumbido a los encantos muy bien escondidos de su hermano, no quería que ella sufriera pero tampoco podía ignorar a Deméter, ella no regresaría a la tierra y todo perecería y así acabaron llegando a un acuerdo con Hades, alegando un mes del año por cada día que ella había comido granada: la fruta prohibida._

_Perséfone pasaría medio año con él en el mundo de los muertos y el otro medio con su madre, bajo el sol y esa solución intermedia fue la que finalmente aceptaron todos. Llegando Perséfone a reinar junto a Hades la mitad del año en que vivían juntos._

_Es por esto por lo que la mitad del año todo florece y llega la primavera, personificada en Perséfone y la otra mitad, aquella en que vuelve al hogar de Hades, llega el frío, las lluvias y las nieves, porque ella ha marchado y su madre la extraña y llora, regando los campos con nieve y hielo. _

…

_1500 años y 3 meses después, Deméter está cansada de perder a su hija por 6 meses todos los años. Cansada de llorar, los dioses se han retirado y el mundo es gobernado por sus descendientes: los vampiros, sin embargo ella sigue su pena y a nadie le importa, ahora para completar el cuadro su amada hija está embarazada, espera un vástago de ese monstruo, y esto no es fácil asimilarlo. Sabe que cuando su hija dé a luz ella la perderá por completo, ella no abandonará a su niña en el inframundo por 6 meses y Hades no dejará que su hija salga de sus dominios. Él querrá alimentarla con ambrosía y granadas de los dioses, si lo conoce tan bien, ella sabe que no dará la más mínima oportunidad con su bebé, ella perderá a su hija para siempre._

_De nada sirvió la ruda que le daba todos los días a escondidas con su té a Perséfone mientras estaba con ella, para secar su matriz. La semilla de ese maldito había germinado anunciando su derrota._

_El plan tenía que ser perfecto y no podía siquiera pensarlo, tendría que improvisarlo así los oráculos no podrían avisarle nada a ese monstruo, lo único malo era que si sus cálculos no fallaban Perséfone daría a luz justo al día siguiente de su descenso al infierno._

…

_Con el pasar de los días se le ocurrió celebrar un día especial, integrar un día cada cinco años al calendario, específicamente al mes de febrero, lo llamaron año bisiesto. Ese sería perfecto, lo diseñó con la excusa de corregir la falla de los días en el equinoccio, pero no, detrás ella tenía una intención oscura y despiadada._

_**9 meses después…**_

_Perséfone paseaba por el cuarto, ya tenía sus cosas listas solo faltaban pocas horas para las 12:00, por fin estaría en su hogar con su amado; los últimos meses habían sido un infierno, ella misma había tenido que servirse a sí para poder quitarse la calentura, muchas veces producto a las hormonas y las noches en desvelo por el anhelo de sentir la lanza palpitante de su esposo._

…

—_Vamos mi niña, tú puedes, puja._

—_No madre, ella no puede nacer hoy, tiene que nacer en Inframundo._

— _¡Por Cronos, hija! No hay duda tu hija ya viene. _

—_Madre, duele mucho._

—_Una más… _

— _¡Maldición! ¡Hades Charlie! ¡No volverás a ponerme un dedo encima! ¡Como que me llamo Perséfone Renée!_

_Con un grito atronador llegó al mundo una niña bañada en sangre. Perséfone se desmayó y Deméter tomó a su nieta en brazos._

_Hades paseaba como león enjaulado al escuchar el llanto de su hija, su hermosa niña había nacido y él no podía cargarla._

_Deméter al ver a Perséfone desmayada y que la niña no para de llorar manda a un sátiro a buscar a una mujer para amamantar a la niña, ignorando el sumo de perla de granada que Hades había enviado con Hermes para ser el primer alimento de su hija._

_En cuanto la primera gota de leche materna tocó los labios de la pequeña niña el cielo se estremeció y los relámpagos resonaron en un estruendo ensordecedor._

_Perséfone despertó en ese preciso momento que el reloj marcaba las 12:01 minutos, la tierra se abrió y el carruaje de Hades salió. _

_Perséfone gritó pero era muy tarde, su niña se aferraba a la humana. Zeus apareció en medio impidiendo así que Hades condenara a Deméter a vagar por la eternidad en el río de La Pena._

— _¡¿Qué has hecho Mujer?! ¿Cómo has podido hacer semejante sacrilegio? Condenaste a esa pequeña a estar atada a una corta vida mortal._

_Deméter no entendía, ella solo quería que su nieta se quedara con ella, pero olvidó darle primero ambrosía, en medio de la angustia porque las manecillas del reloj corrían aprisa dejó que la niña ingiriera sustento mortal condenándola a vivir con los mortales, sin poder estar ni en el Olimpo o el Inframundo; la pobre niña no podría tener contacto con sus padres, pues ese era el acto en que desterraban a un dios. _

_Perséfone acunaba a su hija con los ojos rojos por lágrimas que emanaban de ellos. Odiar a su madre no era suficiente, debía abandonar ese mismo día a su pequeña, ella no podía criarla. _

_Hades lloraba en silencio, sentía que era su castigo, jamás pensó que su hermana lo odiara tanto como para dejar a su nena desamparada._

_Zeus había anulado el pacto, Perséfone era libre y Deméter había sido condenada a no abandonar nunca jamás la tierra, como castigo vagaría la mitad de año en un lugar y la otra en la otra punta del mundo, de esta forma la tierra siempre estaría próspera, dando frutos._

_No podían abandonar a su hija a su suerte pero ellos no podían darle ningún don, eso tenían que hacerlo sus madrinas. _

_Afrodita conmovida por la pena, pues ella misma sabía lo que era perder un hijo, su adorada semidiosa, la más hermosa de sus hijas, Rosalie, siempre vivió con su padre. Hizo su aparición y soplando polvo de estrellas le concedió el don de la belleza y la seducción, haciéndola irresistible ante todas las criaturas de cualquier especie._

_Atenea al ver a su hermana conceder semejante don sin control, decidió aparecer y darle equilibrio y sabiduría, como diosa estratega le dio la razón y el entendimiento para usar todas sus armas femeninas con inteligencia y sabiduría._

_Lilit hizo su aparición, si bien ella no era una diosa sí era una demonio, una de las favoritas de Hades, sintiendo propio el dolor de Perséfone, pues sabía que la pequeña estaba destinada a ser una súcubo inmortal –hermosa con un toque de diosa, ella era la legítima Princesa del Inframundo– así que le dio una maldición, pues los demonios no dan dones, la condenó a ser adictiva para sus amantes, la criatura mortal o inmortal que yaciera con ella jamás podría olvidarla y solo se saciaría con ella, hombre o mujer, cualquiera perdería la cabeza y cordura por ella._

_Cupido al ver tantos dones egoístas y vanos, le dio la bendición con una fecha de amor verdadero. Cuando su corazón latiera por primera vez y se enamorara de una criatura lo haría en cuerpo y alma, y esa creatura le correspondería por igual, su amor sería recíproco y duraría hasta que la última estrella del firmamento deje de brillar._

_Zeus en silencio le otorgó un don, desde los cielos su pequeña nieta siempre estaría protegida por él, por sus rayos. Esa sería su forma de velar por ella y saber dónde está siempre, también la hacía libre, ella soñaría y viviría sin el peso de su familia inmortal acuesta, tendría una voluntad de hierro._

_Las cartas estaban echadas. Hermes como mensajero de los dioses fue el indicado para dejarla en el pueblo más cercano, en la puerta de la única mujer que no tenía hijos, una de corazón puro, allí dejó a la niña, tocó la puerta y huyó._

_Hades la cuidó de lejos, manteniendo cálida su cabaña, pese al hielo y a las fuertes lluvias los clientes abundaron y el dinero para esa mujer nunca fue problema, su hija tuvo una madre que la cuidó y la protegió; pero su esposa se marchitó y se convirtió en una mujer fría y despiadada; jamás volvió a tener compasión con nadie y nunca volvió a serle fiel. Él perdió a su hija y a su mujer esa misma noche, Perséfone jamás volvió a yacer con él, nunca abandonó el infierno pero siempre encontraba la forma de meter a sus amantes mientras él pasaba las noches velando el sueño de su hija, negociando con Morfeo favores por sueños llenos de color y esperanza, manteniendo a las quimeras encerradas y eliminando pretendientes. Isabella._

_Él mismo había escrito su nombre dentro del envoltorio donde había metido una bolsa llena de dracmas de oro._

…

20 años después ya todo estaba listo, su hija había sido elegida, pronto, muy pronto la pesadilla terminaría y ella regresaría al lugar que le correspondía en el inframundo como su princesa. El vampiro sería pasajero, Solo un daño colateral, ella estaba destinada a ser la ofrenda para despertar a su padre: Cronos que despertaría de su eterno letargo en la cueva del Nix, así regresaría a la tierra, él sucumbiría ante los encantos de su hija, ella haría de él lo que quisiera y con su padre de su parte podría por fin vengarse de su hermano y recuperar el control de la tierra. Basta de un mundo gobernado por esos idiotas vampiros, el Olimpo temblaría y el caos se desataría, solo un poco de paciencia y su plan sería perfecto.


End file.
